Two variables strongly influence the ability to remember information presented in memory experiments. The first is the number of repetitions of the information and characteristics of the repetition such as the temporal spacing of the repetitions. The second is the type of cognitive process the learner employs in studying the information. This project investigates both of these variables and how they interact. Specifically, the project is designed to: (1) functionally separate three types of cognitive processing: maintaining information for immediate recall, describing individual events, and imposing a structure on a series of events; (2) detail the effects of manipulating the duration of processing in each mode and repetitions in each mode; and (3) analyze how the resultant mnemonic information is retrieved by examining the interaction of processing mode and retrieval environment necessary for remembering.